


Скажи

by Riakon



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: То, что осталось несказанным. То, что было между страхом и смертью. То, что осталось после.Чувства персонажей, стоящих на пороге вечности.





	Скажи

**Author's Note:**

> Работа старая. Очень старая. Извините.

Михару плакал. Тихо, без всхлипов, и не навзрыд. Просто так, словно в глаза что-то попало. Что-то, чем был для него когда-то его враг, лучший друг и возлюбленный. Слезы были похожи на большие жемчужины, которые копились на дне его зеленых глаз, и скатывались мягко, бесшумно. Каждая из них словно весила тонну, и не стоила ничего.

***

— Йойте, — мальчик потянулся и загадочно посмотрел на владельца запретной техники, которой больше никто не пожелал воспользоваться, ведь она разрушала своего владельца изнутри с каждым применением.

— Да? — Йойте оторвался от своего вязания и нежно посмотрел на Михару. Тот выглядел слегка обеспокоенным, и Йойте, конечно же, знал, что это значит.

— Йойте, скажи, а ты будешь меня помнить. После? — Михару опустил взгляд. Этот вопрос давно крутился у него в голове, но он никак не мог решиться его задать, ведь кто знает, как оно там будет — после? Будет ли там что-нибудь, или душа станет никому не нужной пылью? Да и сама суть вопроса была крайне бестактной, но все-таки это был Михару, и возможно, только поэтому он спросил.

— Конечно, буду, –Йойте счастливо улыбнулся и вернулся к своему вязанию. Ему казалось, что он не успевает…

***

Солнце садилось, и ветер ерошил непослушные черные волосы. Каждый миг, проведенный с любимым, казался невыносимо значимым, ценным, весомым, и этот вес давил на сердце, снова и снова наполняя глаза слезами, которыми плакало сердце. Предчувствие горя не подвело, и все испытанное счастье обрушилось одной лавиной горечи того, что это больше никогда не повторится.

***

— Михару, — тихо. Обманчиво спокойно.

— Да? — настороженно. Ярко и чуть-чуть предвкушающе.

— Скажи, ты будешь скучать? После… — неторопливо. Размеренно.

— Буду, — не позволяя договорить. — Всегда буду.

***

Веер разговоров, череда вопросов, завеса ожидания, чаша несбывшихся надежд. Он был реалистом, и почти никогда — романтиком. Он не позволял себе верить, надеяться, ждать. Но где-то в глубине души он чувствовал горькое разочарование в том, что чудес не бывает. Казалось, что сердце больше никогда не замрет в груди от счастья. И не будет ни одного светлого дня в жизни того, кто остался тут. В небе что-то белело, словно лепестки белой сакуры.

***

Прикосновения. Осторожные, мягкие, сладкие. Болезненно-острое наслаждение, которое как наваждение закрыло тучку где-то на горизонте и заставило тревоги рассеяться. Стоны, нежность, снова прикосновения. Губы, руки, ноги — кажется, все переплелось и больше нет сильного и ослабленного, есть двое равных. Только так и никак иначе.

Нет запретов, нет страха, нет недоверия.

Все перетекает из одной формы в другую медленно, слаженно. Так же слаженно как всхлипы, стоны, поцелуи. Так же слаженно, как действия двух близнецов, которые, не договариваясь говорят одновременно. Это не привычная слаженность машины, а непримечательная, а потому -восхитительная слаженность любви.

— Скажи… — просьба, а не требование.

— Люблю тебя.

Солнце медленно поднималось из-за горизонта, теплым лучом освещая два переплетенных тела в одной постели.

***

Лимон, сахар и газированный сироп.

Слезы, которые бесшумно падают на небольшой поднос.

Закатные лучи и ветер, треплющий черные волосы лишь одного.

Кресло, в котором совсем недавно сидел тот, кто так любил лимонад, было абсолютно пустым.

И только клубок шерстяных ниток так же катился, словно доказывая, что совсем недавно были руки, из которых он выпал.


End file.
